


Lights, Camera, Action

by Porngoddess



Series: Something Different [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porngoddess/pseuds/Porngoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is haunted by Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights, Camera, Action

Jensen watched Jared laugh with Misha across the set, no signs of the late night apparent on his freshly shaven face. Jensen still wore the liquor haze like a mask over his ruggedly groomed features. The conversation at the bar the night before replayed in his fractured mind. 

"Do you ever. . . feel like Sam is with you?" The liquor kicked the words out of Jensen's full blush lips.

"I don't follow. I'm Sam." Jared threw back his beer and waited for Jensen to explain. 

"No, no, no!" Jensen felt the burn of whiskey fresh in the back of his throat. "I mean, like, he's watching you."

Jared leaned in to his friend, eyes heavy with concern. "Jen, what's going on with you? Really, tell me, I wanna help."

Jensen swallowed another shot, shaking his head in protest. "I'm fine. I'm just wondering if you ever. . . dream about Sam."

Jared exhaled. "Do you mean, dream about being Sam?" 

Jensen slammed back another shot and changed the subject. 

Back on the set, he leaned into the Impala. Jared smiled at Jane, a wardrobe girl, who had just brought him a fresh shirt. Jensen opened up the car door and slid inside, shoulders pushing into the worn leather seats. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, fighting the headache that threatened his temples.

"Throw in some Zeppelin and let's drive!" The voice caught Jensen off guard. The actor sat up and grabbed the steering wheel at ten and two, glancing into the rear view mirror to meet the green glow of a matching set of eyes. 

"Come on Ackles, I don't drive like a douche bag!" Dean climbed over the seat and fell into the passenger's side. "Relax!"

Jensen shook his head, refusing to look at the flannel clad hunter. "Not here, not today. I have work to do."

"Right, work. You pretend to be me. What's a gig like that pay anyway?" Dean fiddled with the box of tapes he found on the floor board.

"Pays enough to get some therapy!" Jensen spat at the hunter. 

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen. Got to much pride for that! You like to make it look like you got it all under control. We do have that in common, pretty boy." Dean peaked out the window at the set.

"Listen, I have a scene. I'll take you to my trailer. I'll be there when I'm done." Jensen crawled out of the car, knowing Dean would follow. The two scurried past the bustling crowd. 

They were almost to Jensen's trailer when Jared slapped his arm. "Jen, got a minute?"

"No, this is Steve, my. . . stunt double. Gotta go over some lines in my trailer." Jensen hustled into his trailer ignoring Dean's earth shattering guffaws. 

"Gotta go over lines with my stunt double Steve." Dean threw himself on the trailer couch and wiped tears from his evergreen eyes. "Good thing you have writer's Jenny."

Jensen's hands landed on his hips in a hostile pose. "I was. . .surprised okay?" 

"I hate to tell you this, but the Sasquatch? He didn't see me." Dean bit his lip to fight back another wave of laughter. 

Jensen pointed to the door, mouth open in shock. "So I just. . . he didn't see. . . great. I have WORK to do. Just, stay here. Please." 

Jensen headed to the bar set. He trudged through his kissing scene with a diner waitress, mustering up a lukewarm response to her sultry vibe. The director sent him back to his trailer suggesting a nap or some aspirin to bring him back around for the rest of the days shoot.

He threw back the trailer door to find Dean's fiery gaze burning into him like a hot poker. "Is that how I get the girl?" His voice boomed off the tin can walls.

"What?" Jensen nudged past him, breathing in the earthy musk and beer breath. 

"I wouldn't kiss a girl like that! Even the ugly ones get better then . . . whatever that was." Dean turned on his heel following Jen in the small expanse of the trailer. 

"Sorry, I had a late night." The actor's voice sounded strained and the hint of agitation wasn't lost on the Winchester. 

Dean watched the back of Jensen's head just a few feet from him and pondered his next move. In one swift motion, he entwined his fingers into the spikes of hair at the back of Jen's neck. He twisted the actor around, nose meeting nose. The mingling of breath heavy on each of their faces. "This is how I'd pull a girl to me." Dean's voice growled out of his thickening throat. "Anticipation is all part of the game, sweet cheeks. Right now, you're just waiting for that half inch of space between our mouths to be closed."

Jensen felt the heat rise into his cheeks. He knew he must look like a blushing little girl, standing there, frozen under the intense gaze of his alter-ego. 

Dean flicked his tongue across Jensen's lips, tickling the divot above his mouth. Jensen's lips parted at the soft flutter, his own tongue beckoning Dean's to tangle together in the warm cavern of his mouth. Instead, Dean detoured past the sensuous mouth and nibbled his way to Jensen's neck, breathing deeply near his sensitive ear. "Jen," he whispered. "This is how you kiss someone." His tongue darted along the line of nerves running behind his ear. "You make them want it." Dean softly bit the line of muscle running down the actor's neck, finally pulling away to drink in the hooded lids of his counterpart. Dean bit his lip, watching Jensen's mouth as it lay beautiful slack from the want and need that was welling up inside him. "You finally look relaxed." Dean dare not raise his voice, in fear of ruining the beautiful sight of Jensen lost in arousal. 

Jen lifted his eyes to meet the hunter's, his hands sought out the thin hips across from him. He pulled Dean to him, softly brushing his lips across the waiting mouth. The softness lasted for only a moment as the heat between them rose and the tumble of tongues took over. Dean's hand returned to the spikes of hair at the back of Jensen's neck. He tugged playfully as their mouths battled. Hips glided past each other, fighting for escape. The duo toppled to the couch, mouths never parting. Jensen's hands searched out Dean's belt buckle and yanked it open with ease this time. He then repeated the act on his own. Dean made quick work of both their flannel shirts and t-shirts, leaving bare chests that strained against each other. Jensen touched every inch of skin as it was exposed. He drank in the muscles and skin, exciting in the trail of freckles that traveled from face to thigh, identical to his own. Jensen licked along the path, pausing as he worked open the button and zipper of the hunter's jeans. He pushed the denim down and pulled out the long thick cock, stroking as he watched Dean wince at the pleasure of his touch. Jensen licked the tip and then blew on it lightly waiting for a response. 

Dean wiggled his hips to push the tip back into Jen's mouth. "Come on, baby, Suck me." He hissed. 

Jensen smiled, leaning away from the twitching erection he still held firmly in his hand. "Thought I was suppose to make you want it." His voice quaked.

Dean snickered, still bucking his hips into Jen's grip. "Quick learner there Ackles. I like your style." 

Jen pushed his own jeans down to grind his own dick into the couch for relief. Finally, upon hearing the deep groan that rumbled all the way to Dean's stomach, Jensen enveloped the huge dick into his warm wet mouth. He moaned as he tasted the salty cum that had already escaped at the tip. Jen pushed his lips down to the base, slowly trying to get comfortable with the newness of the task. Dean thrusted himself deeper into Jensen's mouth, tangling his fingers again into the hair, pushing the head to quicken the pace. Jensen kept up, bobbing his head in time to Dean's pushes, feeling the quiver of the hard cock in his mouth as it reached it's peak. Jensen crushed his own arousal into the cushion again, gliding it across the rough fabric faster and faster, feeling his own release building. The explosion filled his mouth the same time he felt it burst in his groin. He swallowed for what seemed like hours as Dean pumped into him and screamed his name. He slid his own dick along the cum slicked fabric, feeling shock waves through his body that sent his eyes in the back of his head.

As always, it was over too soon. He kept his eyes closed, nuzzling his cheek into Dean's hair dusted thigh and holding the now spent cock softly in his mouth, suckling lightly.   
He flinched, waiting for the phone or the door or something to interrupt this moment that he had found. But silence filled the room, and the sweet smell of earth and apple pie filled his nostrils and he drifted off to sleep. Soon, reality would beckon him back but for now he was with the one person who truly knew who he was.


End file.
